


Sasalubungin Natin ang Kinabukasan

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aktibista!Minseok, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Isko!AU, M/M, RK!Junmyeon, up!au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Si Junmyeon Kim ay isang anak-mayamang, saradong pribilyadong estudyante na walang pakielam sa mga kaganapan sa paligid niya; that is until intervention came in the form of a loud and proud tibak named Minseok Kim. Hindi na ba talaga mababago ang pag-iisip ni Junmyeon?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Sasalubungin Natin ang Kinabukasan

**Author's Note:**

> for alli and jamina.
> 
> my first ever commissioned fic for my closest friends dito sa twitter, thank you for supporting me by sending in your prompt. nag-enjoy ako isulat si tibak!minseok. i love you both. 
> 
> title taken from antukin by rico blanco.  
>  _"sasalubungin natin ang kinabukasan,  
>  nang walang takot at walang pangamba.  
> tadhana'y merong trip na makapangyarihan.  
> kung ayaw may dahilan, kung gusto palaging merong paraan." _
> 
> for my non-up readers, listahan ng jargons:  
> ED - educational discussion or sessions/lectures organized by activists  
> MKLRP - maikling kurso sa lipunan at rebolusyong pilipino (introduction to the history textbook of the Left: Philippine Society and Revolution)  
> alay sining - organization of artists and cultural workers in UPD  
> tibak - aktibista (e.g. minseok kim na may bandana sa ulo during mobs, yum)  
> mobs - mobilization  
> AS steps - harapan ng palma hall kung saan madalas nagaganap ang mobs
> 
> enjoy so much!

There was a ruckus outside the halls of AS sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas. Kung dito ka nag-aaral, isa itong normal na pangyayari sa eskwelahang tunay na namamayagpag ang pagiging malaya at matapang, matalino at walang takot kahit kanino. It was only a few days into the semester, meron na agad na komosyong nagaganap sa bawat pasilyo ng Palma Hall.

Unfotunately for our bida, na si Junmyeon Kim, 3rd year student ng BA Political Science mula sa Kolehiyo ng Agham Panlipunan at Pilosopiya, walang magandang naidulot ang mabibilis na pagtakbuhan ng mga tao sa right wing ng first floor sa AS. Bitbit ang sandamakmak na makapal na readings para sa kanyang 152 class and a _macbook_ plus _hydroflask_ sa kabila. Sabi nga nila, _“isksksksko.”_

Mabigat na as it is as a reading material ang pag-aaral _sa Philippine Legislative System,_ at literal na mabigat din ito sa mga kamay na bumibitbit sa makapal na readings galing kay Ate Jophel. Mainit-init pa ang mga papel na ito against sa dibdib nang may buhat na si Junmyeon na hirap na hirap magbalanse ng laptop, inuman, at readings sa mga kamay.

Salubong ang daloy ng mga taong tumatakbo na nakasuot ang itim at sumisigaw sa bawat classroom na nadadaanang may klase. Junmyeon almost stumbled backwards nang magdire-diretso sa kanya ang isang lalaking hindi nakatingin sa dinadaanan dahil kakatapos lang nitong magtawag mula sa isang class room, _“Sumama po tayo sa pangmalawakang walkout bilang protesta sa panggigipit sa atin sa ating academic freedom!”_ At least, that was what Junmyeon heard bago siya mapaatras sa lakas ng impact ng bangga sa kanya.

_Oh, lord._ Thank you na lang at walang nalaglag sa laptop at readings niya, liban na lang sa hydroflask niyang kulay mint green na ngayon ay may speck of aluminum na from where it hit the floor and left a dent dahil gumulong ito. “Ah, _shit._ ” He whispers in frustration struggling to pick up the water bottle, pero iniabot ito sa kanya ng nakabunggo.

“Sorry,” the guys wearing a black fitted shirt at black cotton shorts na pinaresan ng isang pulang bandana na nakaikot sa noo at ulo nito, _“Sorry, nahulog.”_

_Oh. Cute._

Before running with the other members, sumilip ito at hindi pa naman nakakalayo ang iba. Hinawakan ng lalaking kasama sa protesta si Junmyeon sa magkabilang balikat, _“AS Steps, 11:30. Pupunta tayong Mendiola nang ala una, see you!”_

Bigla itong bumitaw at humabol sa grupo para sumigaw kasama nitong mga ‘to. Junmyeon cringed, _slight lang._ He looked back and saw the same dude na ngayon ay nasa pintuan na ng isang large GE class at naghihikayat pa ng walk-out. Halos umirap si Junmyeon, _sigh._ Sayang yung hydroflask niyang iniingatan, nagkaroon tuloy ng dent. And sayang naman ‘yung cute na guy, _tibak?_

No offense, dami kayang friends ni Junmyeon na aktibista! Si Jongdae pati na ang _matalik na kaibigan_ nitong si Chanyeol, si Kyungsoo at ang hindi pa nakikilalang boyfriend nito pero parte ng Anakbayan tulad niya. Maraming cute na tibak, hindi lang talaga gusto ni Junmyeon ang, well, _tibak._

He made his way papuntang direksyon leading to the right wing stairs, _laking abala talaga nung mga tumatakbo na ‘yan._

Junmyeon was already halfway papuntang second floor to his class nang marinig ang boses na nakamegaphone na nagmumula sa grupong naipon sa AS lobby, _“Mga kasama!”_ The voice said. Junmyeon rolls his eyes, _sana hindi free cut._ Hindi siya nagpuyat last night studying his 90 page reading tungkol sa pag-aanalisa ng _Legislative Behavior and Processes_ para lang mauwi sa wala.

Unfortunately for him, though, walang kahit sino at kahit ano sa classroom nila pagdating niya except for the large _DEFEND ACADEMIC FREEDOM_ sa chalkboard nila.

_Well, so much for studying until 4 am, wala rin naman palang meeting today._

Hindi naman sa walang pakielam si Junmyeon. It’s not that _he’s pro or anti anything_ , he’s just… on the neutral side of things. And as much as he would like to defend himself, _your honor_ , sabi nga ni Jongdae, _“Tanga, neutrality only means na sumaside ka sa oppressors_.”

Well, not really. Para concise and simple, easy to understand, _Junmyeon is apolitical_ , medyo apathetic. _Hindi naman siya directly affected, so why bother?_ Why try to meddle kung hindi ka naman affected, and sabi nga ulit ni Jongdae, “Ang tanga mo, you are affected _, lahat tayo._ _We_ are _affected_ by what’s happening. _My god, hindi ako makapaniwalang magla-law ka, at dito pa sa UP, with that mindset. I’m starting to doubt this friendship. Totoo ka ba?!”_

Si Jongdae lang naman ang nag-iisang kayang sumopla sa kaibigang si Junmyeon, minsan kasi hindi kayang sikmurain ni Jongdae ang pagiging privileged ni Junmyeon _so minsan gusto na lang niyang sikmuraan si Junmyeon para matauhan_ but friends don’t physically hurt their friends, might as well hurt them na lang with the truth, _“Ayan ang hirap kapag privileged eh, Junmyeon, ano na? Three years na tayo dito sa UP, wala pa ring character development?”_

Junmyeon dismisses him by saying, “Saan mo gusto lunch? _Dala ko car, we can eat sa technohub.”_ Aamba ng suntok sana si Jongdae sa kanya sa pagkapikon pero nagtimpi ito and says, “Ewan ko sa’yo, _sana talaga makahanap ka na rin ng katapat mo.”_

Junmyeon mocks him by saying, “So umaamin ka na ngang si Chanyeol ang nahanap mong katapat mo?” to which Jongdae mocks him back sa pagmamakeface at panggagawa sa bunganga nitong dripping with conyo accent.

“Ewan ko sa’yo, iniiba mo usapan,” Jongdae says, “You can’t be inside your privileged bubble all the fucking time, Jun. _Ano ka, anak ng senador?”_

“Well,” Junmyeon starts to counter with _not really._

“ _May kamag-anak kang senador_ ,” inunahan na siya ni Jongdae, “And that’s even worse kasi solid opposition against the Duterte Administration ‘yung tito mo, _pero ikaw, apolitical ka_?”

“Well, all I’m saying is,” Junmyeon tries to find the right words para isagot sa kaibigan niyang kanina pa siya inaatake, “ _Ayaw ko ng magulong buhay.”_

Jongdae sighs and asks for the nth time _kung bakit ganyan si Junmyeon_ so he just says, “I’m not saying _that’s exactly_ where all of our lives are heading, pero _that’s exactly what I’m saying.”_

Junmyeon just… _doesn’t care_. Sa tuwing eleksyon ng student council sa UP, he would skip the whole election process and watch sa sidelines kung sinong party ang nananalo. Kasi, just like what he would always say _, I don’t really feel it_ ~~. Except for the times na naabala siya nung mga mobs, sometimes Junmyeon would roll his eyes.~~ That was really awful, _hello, karapatan moa ng bumoto_ dahil isa kang parte ng komunidad _pero you’re not exercising your right to vote?_ Doesn’t make sense, _but it’s Junmyeon._

They both made up, just like always, magkakaayos naman sila after a heated discourse. Naghihintay lang ng araw si Jongdae na mabago niya ang way ng pag-iisip ng kaibigan, if not him, _then please sana naman meron just before they graduate._

_Kawawa naman ang Pilipinas sa mga taong katulad ni Junmyeon!!!_

Jongdae’s phone _pings_ , “Nasa area 2 raw sila Chanyeol, gusto mo don na lang maglunch?” alok niya sa kaibigan. Si Chanyeol ang _no label boyfriend not really boyfriend but they both like each other too much ayaw lang nila umamin sa isa’t-isa_ na **friend** ni Jongdae. Friend lang… daw.

“Sus,” Junmyeon smiles at Jongdae na mayroong laman, “Sure kang gusto mo ako isama? I can bounce naman, punta na lang akong UPTC.”

Jongdae mocks him again and follows it up with a, _“Sumama ka na, ang arte mo.”_

They both went to Area 2 para sundan si Chanyeol and Kyungsoo na nasa Iskomai para kumain ng Ate Rica’s Bacsilog. May seat agad si Jongdae sa tabi ni Chanyeol and Junmyeon had to sit next to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s other bestfriend. “Usog ka mamaya, baka sumunod si Jongin.” He says before ignoring Junmyeon again. _Luh?_

Umorder lang si Junmyeon ng something light with his Bacsilog and talked to them about the enlistment process this sem na nagbago na naman, _halos every sem na lang!_ Hanggang nauwi ang usapan papunta sa upcoming na paghahalal sa susunod na tsanselor ng Diliman.

See, sometimes lumilipad ang utak niya, lalo na sa mga panahong tulad nito. He was thinking about kung nalock niya ba ‘yung sasakyan niya when he parked sa other side of the post office sa Area 2. So when Kyungsoo nudged him, napa- _huh?_ siya.

Jongdae says, “Sumama ka na lang.” Hindi narinig ni Junmyeon ang sinabi nila so he just says, _“Try ko, sunod ako.”_

Chanyeol says, “Narinig ko na ‘yan,” and they all knew what it meant kaya napasnort lang si Junmyeon bago magsabi ng _, “Try nga eh.”_

Si Junmyeon ang designated driver ng magkakaibigan dahil siya lang naman ang dekotse sa kanila. Naihatid niya na ang lahat at nabiyayaan ng parking sa tabi lang mismo ng AS, thank god, and dumiretso na siya sa Reading Room sa loob ng AS only to find it full. Packed na packed ang reading room with students!

So wala siyang choice but to read his materials in the dark Pav hall, katabi ng mga pusang naggagagala for food. Junmyeon settles down sa lapag sa may side ng English and Comparative Literature, sa may socket so he can use his laptop filled with Kanye West stickers and all that _pasossy_ stuff.

In the middle of reading, nauhaw si Junmyeon kaya kinuha niya mula sa gilid niya ang bote niya and sees the little dent sa katawan nito. Naalala na naman ni Junmyeon ang nakabunggo sa kanya. He tries to ignore it, though, pero naiinis siya sa tuwing naaalala niya. _Laking abala_.

When he returned to studying, saktong pagkalagay niya ng airpods niya ay may dalawang pares ng paa na huminto sa harap niya. He removed his airpods again bago tumingala _, “Yes?”_

His eyes adjusted sa medyo madilim na pasilyo dahil galing sa laptop screen ang mga mata niya.

“Hi, pwede ko bang mahingi ang oras mo?” A familiar voice said. Junmyeon’s view was on his knees na kita dahil nakacotton shorts lang ito kapares ay isang sneakers na puti na worn out na.

Junmyeon’s answer would be, _“Sorry, nag-aaral ako eh.”_ or _“I have an exam in a few minutes.”_ kahit wala naman. The man na nakatayo ay nagsquat sa harapan ni Junmyeon, with both of his hands as if saying _“ten”._

“Kahit ten to fifteen minutes lang,” He said and Junmyeon has finally gotten a closer look kung sino ang nasa harapan niya. Ang nakasquat ay ngumiti kay Junmyeon, “Saglit lang ‘to, tapos pwede ka nang bumalik sa pag-aaral.”

Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung ano ang sumapi sa kanya, ang naiiisp niya lang ay _ang hydroflask ko… binagsak mo…_

So he says, “Okay lang.” Bago niya ibaba ang monitor sa laptop niya.

Ngumiti nang mas malaki ang lalaki sa harapan niya, eyes almost disappearing para maging little crescent moons. ~~Chinito pala talaga, mapapansin mo ba kaya nag tulad ko kahit nasa sulok lang ng iyong mga mata?~~

“Ayan,” ngumiti ito bago umupo na indian sit sa harap ni Junmyeon and his things, “ _I’m Minseok Kim,_ parte ako ng Alay Sining, galing naman ako sa CAL, malikhaing pagsulat, ikaw?” _Minseok_ attempts at small talking as an ice breaker.

“Uh,” Junmyeon hesitates, “Junmyeon Kim, BA Polsci.”

Nagulat si Minseok, _“Polsci!_ So, kilala mo si _Jongdae Kim_?” He asks.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon, why does he know Jongdae? _Pero ang tanong, sino ba ang hindi pa nakakakilala kay Jongdae_? So he says, “Yeah, he’s my friend.”

“Cool!” Sabi ni Minseok, “Wait lang, so hindi pa ba nababanggit ni Jongdae ang MKLRP sayo?”

Junmyeon tries to dig sa utak niya, but he remembered all the times he dismissed Jongdae whenever he tried talking Junmyeon into anything about Anakbayan. So he just shrugged.

“Weh?” Minseok looks shocked, and asked “ _Bakit ganun?”_ to Junmyeon but mostly to himself. Kaya naman sabi niya, “Pero that’s good, ako na lang. Ngayon, Junmyeon, d _ahil polsci ka, alam mo bang mayaman ang Pilipinas pero naghihirap ang mga Pilipino?_ ”

_Oh, boy. Here we go._

Junmyeon could not believe na sobrang daming tibak friends ni Jongdae, and hindi na dapat surprise ‘yun bilang _loud and proud tibak si Jongdae._

Junmyeon’s mind almost flew dahil sa dami ng terms na naririnig niya mula kay Minseok. He was _mostly_ listening, pero medyo napapatitig siya sa bibig ni Minseok trying to make out… _the words na lumalabas_ dito. Akala niyo?

Medyo confused lang si Junmyeon with all the information na hindi naman bago sa kanya, pero ngayon lang niya naaabsorb bilang may isang taong nakaharap talaga sa kanya ngayon, na ang layunin ay iparating kay Junmyeon nag kalagayan ng bansa at ang mga suliranin ng mamamayang Pilipino.

Matatapos na si Minseok sa paglalahad kung bakit ang demokratikong rebolusyong bayan ang solusyon sa mga problemang kinahaharap ng bansa, isang tanong lang ang iiwan ni Minseok sa kanya, “Gusto mo bang sumama sa amin minsan? _Para mas mapalawak pa natin, mas mapalawak natin ang kamulatan sa politika—“_

_“I’d rather not,”_ biglang nasabi ni Junmyeon.

Natigilan si Minseok. “Bakit naman?” he tries not to sound offended, dahil una _, nicut lang naman siya ni Junmyeon_ , you shouldn’t do that. Don’t interrupt people, that’s rude. Pangalawa, _he sounds so disinterested_ when they spent like 20 minutes na together with Minseok explaining the basics and the fundaments.

“Eh,” Junmyeon says habang inaayos na ang gamit niya, getting ready to get the hell away from Minseok. He cannot, for the love of anything that is holy, cannot believe he found the guy really really _cute,_ five minutes into the discussion. In millennial language, _tatlong skull emoji._ “I’m _busy.”_

“I’m sure once a week na pagkikita, after class, wouldn’t hurt?” pagcoconvince ni Minseok kay Junmyeon. _Too bad,_ si Jongdae nga na kaibigan niya ay hindi mapilit na sumama sa kahit anong kilusan, let alone sa mga discussions ng _mga pula._

Junmyeon shakes his head no, “Busy ako eh.” He repeats again.

Medyo nagpout si Minseok, as if contemplating what to say next. Pero instead, Minseok just says, “Ano ulit course mo? _Political Science, tama? Balak mo maglaw?”_

Junmyeon was taken aback, bakit biglang nagssmall talk na naman si Minseok ng Alay Sining like he cares? So tumango si Junmyeon sa parehong tanong. Minseok then tries to peak at the title page ng readings niya, “ _Huh, legislative system.”_ Sabi lang niya. “Hindi lang ako makapaniwalang nag-aaral ka tungkol sa kalagayan ng pamamahala at pagpapatakbo ng bansa, _pero nagbibingi-bingihan ka at nagbubulag-bulagan ka sa katotohanang bulok ito.”_

Tumaas ang kilay ni Junmyeon, hindi totoo ‘yun. He knows! _“Or, alam mo nang bulok pero wala kang ginagawa para mapabago ang sistema.”_ Minseok rubs his chin, tuloy lang sa paga-analisa kay Junmyeon na mukha at halatang burgis na namulat sa marangyang pamumuhay.

Mula sa Cortez nitong sapatos, halatang branded na mga damit, naka-apple ang mga gadget, the glaring silver watch, even the dented hydroflask was saying something and Minseok could really read Junmyeon kung anong klase siyang tao.

“Anak mayaman ka,” Minseok says, “ _Gets_. But hindi naman pwedeng nag-aaral ka dito, isa ka lang din pala sa magpapatuloy sa hindi progresibong kaisipan, sabagay, _hindi mo ramdam ang struggles ng kapwa mamamayan natin.”_

And, _wow._ Junmyeon watched Minseok from really happy and giddy, papunta na ngayon sa pagkapikon, hindi niya sure kung dahil ba sa kanya, but Minseok looks pissed.

“I’m sure wala kang pake,” Minseok says, “Pero laking Pampanga ako, tulad mo, wala akong pake. _Pero dahil ‘yun sa katotohanang wala akong alam_ , hindi ko alam kung ano ang tunay na nangyayari sa mga kapatid nating Aeta sa Pampanga na patuloy na nadidisplace sa malayo, pinapalayas sa sariling lupa para ibenta ito sa mga foreign investors na gustong magpatayo ng airport na parte ng New Clark City. Lumalabas naman dito na pangsariling interes na naman ang namamayagpag.”

Junmyeon could not even interrupt Minseok na dire-diretso magsalita. Junmyeon’s eyes could not meet Minseok’s. Napadpad na ang mga mata ni Junmyeon sa mga braso ni Minseok na hapit sa tshirt, ang kamay na maraming beaded bracelets na gawa ng mga kapatid nating bakwit galing Mindanao noong huling bumisita sila sa Campus, ang _isang tattoo na maliit, baybayin_ na hindi naman kayang basahin ni Junmyeon.

“Ngayon, wala kong magawa kundi ang ipaglaban sila at ang mga karapatan nila dahil ‘yun ang kaya kong gawin at maialay na tulong sa kanila, dahil isa ako sa mapalad na nakakarating ng kolehiyo, mapalad na magkakaroon ng sandamakmak na oportunidad sa trabaho,” Minseok says, “Tulad mo, privileged. But _I know how to use it, Junmyeon._ Sana ikaw din. _”_

Nagreready na tumayo si Minseok, at nagpapagpag na, leaving Junmyeon to sit on the floor alone. “Iba kasi ‘yung _walang alam_ sa walang alam kasi _ayaw malaman_.” Minseok stands up, before leaving, naglean siya on his knees on a medyo squatting position. “Now, hindi kita pinipilit. You know where to find me. _Bumalik ka kapag ready ka nang mamulat.”_ Minseok smiles at him for the last time and walks away not even looking back at Junmyeon.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Medyo natahimik for a few moments si Junmyeon bago hinawakan ang batok dahil kinikilabutan siya habang pinapanood ang likod ni Minseok na maglakad papalayo, looking for other students na pwede niyang mahikayat at mabigyan ng basic ED tulad ni Junmyeon.

Sabihin na lang nating pwede nang mapalitan sa number one spot ng _“Weirdest UP encounters”_ ni Junmyeon with number one being _Fifteen minutes late to class dahil ayaw siyang pakawalan ng naglelecture tungkol kay God the Mother and the Heavenly Wedding._ Junmyeon tried not to laugh para hindi makaoffend so tiniis niya ang thirty minutes na pagkwento tungkol sa _God the Father, God the Son, and God the Mother. Wild!_

Number one na ngayon sa listahan ng weirdest encounters niya ay ang nagalit at napikong Minseok Kim from Alay Sining habang binibigyan ng ED si Junmyeon.

It’s not like _mali si Minseok_ , may points naman na tinamaan niya… Junmyeon doesn’t want to admit pero _tama si Minseok and mapride lang siya masyado to admit talaga_. He was right, sobrang saradong pribilyado niya.

Junmyeon shrugged it off.

But for days, he couldn’t even forget Minseok’s disappointed face and how he looked nung tinignan niya si Junmyeon before walking away, as if saying, _sayang ka._

Ayaw aminin ni Junmyeon pero hindi maalis sa isip niya si Minseok, lalo na ang, “Tulad mo, privileged. But _I know how to use it, Junmyeon._ Sana ikaw din. _”_

_“I know how to use it, Junmyeon._ Sana ikaw din. _”_

Totoo nga ang kasabihang malaki ang campus sa dalawang taong naghahanapan, at maliit masyado para sa mga taong nag-iiwasan.

He remembered being invited by Jongdae sa isang organized mob, na hindi niya alam na mob, and saw Minseok in one of the performers. Isa si Minseok sa may hawak ng gitara, in his usual red bandana tied forehead.

Sinubukang magtago ni Junmyeon sa crowd while still watching Minseok. “Sobrang simple lang ng mensahe ng kanta na ‘to,” Minseok says after tumugtog kasama ng mga kasama niya sa Alay Sining.

Or that time when nakita niyang nagmasslead si Minseok noong saktong nadaanan ng sasakyan niya ang harap ng AS! Sobrang weird and even after that, Minseok was everywhere. It’s as if, parang kabute si Minseok na sumusulpot na lang bigla.

Just like now, nasa Econ Class si Junmyeon, sa isang lecture hall for like a hundred students when a group of students entered the classroom para mag-RTR.

And Junmyeon wanted to hide so bad that mas naging pansinin siya when he was squirming in his seat, napatingin si Minseok sa kanya mula sa baba at sa kanyang nakapwesto sa taas. Magandang framing na nagpapakita ng major difference sa kanilang dalawa. Junmyeon’s embarrassed to even see Minseok.

Ilang beses niya nang nakikita si Minseok sa campus, samantalang prior to their meeting ay hindi naman niya ito nakikita noon! Sobrang weird! As usual, tulad ng accidental meetings nila sa AS ay nagtatama ang mga mata nila, with Junmyeon being the first one to look away para umiwas.

No choice siya ngayon, bilang nasa loob siya ng classroom ni Junmyeon. Minseok then stares at him bago ito magpasalamat sa prof dahil pinayagan silang makapagsalita _. “Mga kasama,”_ he introduced themselves before magsalita si Minseok ulit, _“Nandito kami para ibahagi ang tunay na nangyayari sa Bayan ng San Roque.”_

Minseok then continues to talk about Sitio San Roque, and kung paano namumuhay ang mga mamamayan na natatakot na mawalan ng tirahan dahil sa mga kapitalistang nagpupundar ng mga nagtataasang buildings at malls sa kanilang lupa, denying their right to housing.

In protest sa demolitions na ginagawa sa bayan, naghihikayat sila na sumama sa mga kilusang nilulunsad nila bilang laban sa mga patuloy na panggigipit sa mga mamayang nangangailangan ng tulong na lumakas ang boses, ng makamasang Pilipino.

“Every Saturday, magkakaroon po tayo ng call for volunteers sa mga artists pati na nag mga donasyon ng mga kagamitang makakatulong sa pagpapalago ng protest art natin sa mga pader ng San Roque in solidarity sa komunidad nila.” Ang sabi ng isang tall dark and brooding very handsome na lalaki na kasamahan ni Minseok.

Minseok ends it by saying, “Muli po, humihiling po kami ng isang makabuluhang pagsasama-sama para sa masa, para sa mga kapatid nating taga-sitio San Roque.”

Minseok and the group left with Junmyeon still embarrassed dahil as much as he does not really care, sobrang naaapektuhan siya. Maybe he needs to talk to Minseok? Ilang araw at gabi na siyang hindi pinapatulog nito dahil sa huli nilang pagkikita.

_Hell,_ even when in traffic at may nadadaanan siyang grupo o pamilya na nasa labas at walang mauwiang bahay ay naapektuhan na si Junmyeon. Even nung nanonood ang parents niya ng balita about Duterte cutting ties with every country except China dahil isa siyang tunay na ass licker ni Xi.

_Tutang-tuta lang._ The rampant pakikipag- _rubbing elbows_ ng mga senator sa gabinete ni Duterte, pati na ang patuloy na _panggigipit sa mga SUCs tulad ng UP_ na talagang mahihirapan ang daan libo at milyong mga estudyante sa patuloy na pagcucut ng budget sa edukasyon at pagpopondo sa fire arms? Junmyeon’s hyper aware, _he’s so hyper aware that it physically hurts._

And now, Junmyeon finally gets a glimpse of the life of what you truly call an _Iskolar ng Bayan._ He remembers all the times na nagtataka siya sa patuloy na pagrereklamo ng mga tao sa pamahalaan, and know Junmyeon understands, _he did his part_. Inintindi niya at nakikita na ang tunay na pangyayari, ang mga hindi niya pinapansin noon ay nakikita na niya.

There’s only one thing left to do, nga naman.

Junmyeon stood up and left the room in hopes na sana nasa labas pa si Minseok. Junmyeon ran and saw the group entering the room, pero naiwan sa labas si Minseok na nanonood sa RTR ng mga kasama niya sa loob ng isang small class.

“Hey,” Junmyeon jogged up to Minseok. Lumingon si Minseok sa pinanggalingan ng boses pero hindi nagsalita, kaya inulit ni Junmyeon, _“Hey, I want to apologize.”_

“Sakin?” Minseok points to himself.

“No,” Junmyeon smiles, “For not knowing better, _for not knowing at all.”_

Minseok tries to hide his smile, _“And?”_

_“For being an asshole._ Sorry, for not even trying. Hindi ko sinasadyang maoffend ka sa pagiging dismissive ko. But I know better na, _alam ko na.”_

Minseok doesn’t say anything, as in wala siyang sinabi. Naghahanap siya ng ibang sagot sa mga mata ni Junmyeon, and when he finds the sincerity in his eyes, bigla itong nagsabi. “Anong oras tapos ng class mo? _Free ka mamaya?”_ Minseok asks him.

Junmyeon was confused. “My classes end at 2:30, are you asking.. _me out?”_

Natawa si Minseok, “Actually, Black Friday Protest ngayon. See you sa AS steps mamayang 5:30?”

Medyo napahiya si Junmyeon. _How dare he think na after niyang kupalin si Minseok ay aayain siya nito on a date_? Medyo hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung paani itatago ang pamumula ng mga pisngi niya sa hiya. Pero biglang nagsalita si Minseok. “Pero, 5:30 pa naman ‘yun. Gusto mo magkape muna? Bigyan kitang briefing kung tungkol saan ang mobilization mamaya? Okay ba ‘yun? _Ewan ko lang kung date ‘yun.”_

Mas lalong namula si Junmyeon.

Yeah, okay. That’s nice. That felt nice.

Minseok is nice.

_Coffee is nice too._

Isang feedback na matinis ang narinig ng mga tao nang buksan ang megaphone sa harap ng mga estudyante sa AS steps. Mainit at tirik na tirik ang araw sa langit, the wind just barely doing anything para maibsan ang init na nararamdaman ng mga nakatayong mga tao bitbit ang mga placard nila.

Under the scorching sun ay pawis na pawis ang likod ni Junmyeon in his black drifit shirt, pati na nag pagtagaktak ng pawis sa noo niyang natatakpan ng sombrero na siyang tanging proteksyon ng mukha niya mula sa init ng araw. Bumitaw siya sa parehong kana pagkakahawak sa placard na may _“HANDS OFF OUR YOUTH!”_ para magpunas ng pawis with his sleeves.

_“Isang malaking banta sa ating seguridad at kaligtasan bilang estudyante ang pilit na pagtangka ng administrasyon upang manghimasok ang kapulisan at mga militar sa loob ng pamantasan!”_ The woman with the megaphone says loud enough para sa mga tao.

On Junmyeon’s right ay ang malakas na pagsabay ni Minseok sa sigaw ng mga tao. Sakto sa paglingon ni Junmyeon ay ang pagbagal ng oras, ang slow motion na pagtakbo nito _habang tinititigan niya si Minseok_ na nakakunot ang noo na nakikipagsabayan sa pagsigaw at pakikibaka. His red bandana na nakatupi sa noo niya ay puno nang pawis.

Ilang araw na rin ang lumipas mula nang _magkape_ silang dalawa, silang dalawa lang. With Minseok laying everything for Junmyeon, pero siya na rin nagsabi, _“Baby steps para sa baby.”_

He jokingly called Junmyeon _baby._

Junmyeon didn’t even realize how he was now a part of what he called _, “abala”_ noon. Sa ilalim ng araw ay tuloy ang malawakang pagkilos para sa Edukasyon, Kalusugan, at mga serbisyong Panlipunan. Patuloy na pinabubulaanan ng pamahalaan ang kilusang ito by red tagging students pati na ang mga kinabibilangang organisasyon nila na tuloy ang pakikipaglaban para sa masa.

Junmyeon was really in a trance nang panoorin si Minseok, _“Lumalakas! Lumalawak! Lumalaban!”_ Minseok was shouting from the top of his lungs with his left fist in the air. Junmyeon’s eyes were locked onto Minseok at kay Minseok lamang.

And as if on cue, dahan-dahang lumingon si Minseok sa direksyon ni Junmyeon kasabay nang malakas na pagkabog ng dibdib ni Junmyeon. Isang ngiti ang binigay ni Minseok sa kanya _bago hawakan ang kanang kamay ni Junmyeon habang nasa gitna sila ng isang mob sa AS Stairs_.

Oh.

Humigpit ang kamay ni Minseok na nakahawak sa kanyang kamay.

_Oh._

Tumango si Junmyeon, tumango si Minseok bago ito nginitian nang mas malaki si Junmyeon. Mas malakas na ang kabog sa dibdib ni Junmyeon na umaabot na hangang tenga niya, wala siyang ibang marinig kundi ang pagtibok ng dibdib niya habang tinititigan siya ni Minseok with the biggest smile on his face.

Siya ang unang umiwas nang tingin, trying to hide the smile na muntik nang magpakita kay Minseok pero muling naramdaman ni Junmyeon ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Minseok sa kamay niya.

Maybe it’s too early for this, but they have the remaining sems _para makilala ang isa’t-isa_ … and a lot more sems para magkasamang palawakin at palalimin pa ang kaalaman tunay na mga suliranin… at _pagpapalalim pa sa namumuong_ _something_ sa pagitan ng loud and proud na aktibista na si Minseok Kim at sa getting there, finally mulat, na si Junmyeon Kim.

Mas marami pang coffee dates na punung-puno nang diskurso, punung-puno ng palihim na tinginan, at mas marami pang mga pagkakataong maging daan sa malawakang pagpapakalat ng isang progresibong kaisipan para sa patuloy na paghuhubog sa mga mamamayang Pilipino.

It was Junmyeon’s turn to squeeze a little tighter sa kaliwang kamay ni Minseok.

_Mukhang nahanap na nga niya ang katapat niya._

**Author's Note:**

> wala akong ibang iiwan sa inyo kundi learn from the masses, trust the masses because the masses make history. tuloy lang tayo sa pakikibaka! sana naging daan din ang fic na ito sa patuloy na pagpapalawak ng kaalaman!
> 
> here's to more filipino exo fics!


End file.
